NO WAY IN HADES!
by Donakiko
Summary: Okay, my life was bad enough to start with, finding out my 'dead' father is in trouble, being sent to a 'camp' that shouldn't exist and having the world think I'm dead is worse. It's even harder when I can't look people in the eyes...
1. I get trapped by homework

**I get trapped by homework**

Hades stood in his throne room gazing into the silver orb that was floating in front of him. Dread filled him as he realized what he was doing. Here he was, the god of the dead, watching the 13 year old girl in the orb like an overprotective parent. The girl was in her geography class for Zeus sake! She was surrounded by other children, no monsters would try an attack on her there.

Then again, that's what his brother Poseidon thought, then his son Percy was attacked by his math teacher who was really one of the furies.

He sighed with a grin as the girl lay her head on her desk…

_There she goes again. _He closed his eyes, thinking about the girls mother… the woman he fell in love with, the mother of their daughter and his thoughts drifted back to the girl who had fallen asleep in her Geography class.

_Rhia…_

* * *

><p>I was surrounded my darkness when suddenly a sphere of silver light appeared in front of me. Its light hit off the objects in the room. It looked like a dusty library, wall to wall bookcases filled with old leather-bound books. In the centre of the room were three sofas making a 'U' with a chestnut coffee table in the middle of them. A chandelier with snuffed out candles hung from the tiled ceiling. Mosaics of seven supreme humans on thrones decorated the walls.<br>I jumped back when the sphere said my name.

"_Rhia…"_

**BANG!**

My head snapped up as the sound of the text book on the desk echoed through the classroom.

_Aw Damn, I fell asleep again!_

"Miss Brookes" Mr. O Kane purred in his usual fake happy voice that always sounded like 'Hello, you're a great student! Here's you F-' his greasy black hair gelled back and his bony hands on the textbook.

"Yes sir?" I asked him, though I already knew what was coming

"Can you answer the question?"

"Can you?" I asked him

A couple of snickers and giggles filled the room but were cut off when Mr. O Kane glared at everyone.

"Yes I can" He answered

"Can you prove it?" I countered

He gave me an incredulous look "Are you saying that as a Geography teacher, I don't know the definition for an MEDC and LEDC?"

I gave him a wry smile "Not at all, an MEDC means 'More Economically Developed Country' Where as LEDC means 'Less Economically Developed Country'" I scrunched up my eyes which along with my wry smile gave me a proud and not at all cocky look.

Mr. O Kane opened his mouth to (most likely) give me a detention but was drowned out by the sound of the bell.

"Lunch" I told him with a smile as I packed away my books in my khaki backpack. I left the room with a smile, feeling Mr. O Kane's glare on my back.

I walked into the hallway, both walls lined with meter long windows. On the left hand side, out the windows I could see the courtyard where about 3 classes were already outside having lunch and playing with hula hoops, skipping ropes and giant rubber balls about half the height of most of the kids and 60cm round. On the other side the windows were covered with posters, maps and country profiles. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass.

My chestnut brown hair tied back in a short pony tail that left my long slightly rounded face completely visible along with my steely blue eyes, a smile still on my red thin lips. I looked down at my purple T-shirt and denim jacket that hung over my light blue jeans and black punk boots. But my favourite piece of me was my chain necklace with a small silver skull charm. I don't know why, I'm not a punk or anything but I just love this necklace. Guess it's because I've had it since I was a baby and I can't remember a single time I haven't had it.

"You know you shouldn't tick Mr. O Kane off like that Rhia?" A voice came from behind me .

I turned around and saw Samira, my only real friend.

"You know I just can't resist it Sosa" I laughed, fixing the strap on my shoulder to stop it sliding off.

Samira's long thick dark brown hair framed her tanned slim face, leaving her thick eyebrows and dark brown almond shaped eyes showing her full beauty with her deep pink lips. Her black cotton cardigan buttoned at the bottom leaving her white T-Shirt showing over her black jeans and black converse. It didn't matter how much black she wore, Samira always radiated an air of happiness that just seemed to take over her despite her appearance.

Samira laughed and looked over her shoulder, seeing the boy with crutches from the year above us. He had long scraggly black hair that hung down over his green eyes. He was kinda pale which seemed strange since he was usually tan and wearing a red hoodie with green jogging bottoms and white trainers didn't help his reputation of being as the other kids called him 'An art freak'

"Is he on his phone?" Samira asked, gripping the shoulder strap of her Navy 'WWE' shoulder bag.

I shrugged "Looks like it" Turning on the ball of my foot, I strode to the bottom of the corridor passing three doors before Samira caught up with me.

"Wanna go to the music room and do the Geography homework?" She asked looking at me.

I kept my eyes on the way I was going "Sure, why not…what was it?" I asked her, forgetting that I had slept for half the class.

Samira sighed exasperatedly "The essay on the differences between MEDC's and LEDC's, you know, birth rate, death rate, life expectancy, infant mortality rate E.T.C…"

I inwardly groaned. Of course our homework would be on something we did in class. "Sure, I already read ahead on that chapter of the text book anyway"

Samira threw her head back and rolled her eyes "Of course you did, you're the only one in class who actually READS the textbook for fun"

I shrugged "Hey, ADHD…I have to do SOMETHING!"

Samira pushed open the door to another identical corridor. "Do you think Mr. O Kane was acting…I don't know…weird?"

I laughed sarcastically and put a hand in my jean pocket while the other held my backpack strap "Sosa, when doesn't the Kane-O-Saurus act weird?"

She punched my shoulder, but she didn't have her normal playful smile…she looked…I don't know, distracted "Not his normal weird, he kept staring at Aaron"

I nodded, remembering the kid on the phone earlier "Maybe he was thinking of how Aaron would look in a turkey suit?"

Finally we reached the end of the corridor and entered a square room with two separate stair cases both leading to the bottom floor of the school. The walls were covered with old movie posters and three rectangular pillars formed a large triangle in the middle of the room. We took one of the stair cases which brought us to long corridor with yellow painted walls and floor-to-ceiling windows. Red double doors on my left hand side that led to the Cafeteria and a glass door on my right which led out to the canteen for the senior students. We rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and took a right through a set of double doors.

Something at the back of my mind kept nagging at me as to why we were the only students in the corridor at lunch time but I guess I was just too relieved that we didn't have to push our way through the crowd while locking arms so we don't lose each other.

"Here we go" Samira said, pushing open one of the six doors in the corridor. As we stepped in the nagging part of my mind began to slowly grow as I noticed the computers that lined the perimeter of the room were still on and some were logged on…like the people using them had left in a hurry.

Samira though noting of it and just pulled up a chair to one of the desks. She gave me a curious look when she saw mw still standing in the middle of the room, gripping my shoulder strap so tight that my knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head "Nothing" I slid my bag off my back and set it on the floor leaning against one of the legs of the desk, pulling up a chair I sat down and pulled out my Geography homework book and purple pencil case with multi coloured sequins that made the picture of three golden retriever puppies.

"Hey, can I borrow one of your pens?" Samira asked, sitting in the desk beside me

"Sure" I pulled out a blue inked pen and gave it to her while pulling out another for me. Flipping to an empty page, I began my stupid essay for the Dinosaur of a teacher.

'_In our society today, there are many differences which are easily seen between two countries. There are more differences when comparing an MEDC (More Economically Developed Country) to an LEDC (Less Economically Developed Country) Such as the UK and India._

_These are some of the differences:_

_Birth Rate:_

_The birth rate (Meaning number of births per thousand people per year) In the UK is 13 where as in India the birth rate is 31, this shows us that there are approximately 18 thousand more births in India than in the UK. Many reasons could describe this mass difference such as 'In the UK more women are career orientated so they marry later in their lives and thus have less time to have children where as in India, a women's main job is to stay at home and have children. In India many children-'_

Click.

My hand instantly stopped writing when I heard the miniscule noise. I looked at Samira who was still writing. She must have heard my pen stop because she looked up at me, concern in her brown eyes "What?"

I pushed my chair back with a 'Screech' and almost ran to the door, gripping the handle my breath caught in my throat when I turned it and it stopped with a rattling noise.

I turned to Samira, fear clearly written on my face "We're stuck"

Samira jumped to her feet, her chair making a similar noise as she panicked "What do you mean stuck?"

I leaned against the door for 2 seconds before jumping back and yelping out loud when I felt the heat radiating off it from the other side.

Samira began coughing violently and took out her inhaler.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, placing a hand on her back and rubbing circles to try help her breathing easier.

"C-Can't" She coughed again and pounded on her chest.

I almost joined her in not being able to breathe when I saw smoke rising up from under the door and cold realisation dawned on me.

"Fire"


	2. Saved by water boy and a goat

**Saved by water boy and a goat**

Samira almost chocked when the word left my mouth.

"What do you mean 'Fire'?"

I stared at her like she was crazy "I mean if we don't get out of here we'll be turned into burned shish-kebabs!"

"But it can't be a fire?"

"Well you're welcome to break down the door and check!"

Samira coughed into her hand as the smoke seeping under the door rose to the previously whitewashed ceiling.

"Then why (Cough) didn't the fire alarms go off?" Samira asked me.

"I…I don't know" I told her honestly. And I honestly didn't know the two most important things at the moment, 1) Why the fire alarms didn't work and 2) How the heck we were gonna get out of here! We just HAD to decide to sit in the only music room that doesn't have windows! Fate must really hate me today.

I pulled off my denim jacket and put it over Samira's upper body. Her cotton cardigan would do more harm than good right now. At least my denim jacket would give her some protection from the fire.

"W-What are Y-You doing?" Samira asked, as she began wheezing.

"Shhh, just focus on keeping your breathing steady, the demin will give you better protection than the cotton" I told her, standing up and running over to my back pack to get out her emergency second inhaler.

Suddenly heat hit me with the force of a rampaging bus and I was knocked back, hitting my head off the hard wooden floor. White spots shot inside my vision as the edges became blurry. Out of habit I wrapped a hand around the charm on my necklace like I always did when I was scared. A bright orange haze filled the rest of my sight, then I realised the door had burst into flames. Stupid school with its stupid wooden doors!

"R-Rhia?" I heard Samira coughing somewhere off to my right. But the thing that scared me was that she seemed far away and I could hear her breathing rapidly while wheezing louder. I felt like my face had drained of blood when I recognised the symptoms of an asthma attack!

Then without a single thought, I turned on my side and used my elbow to help me sit up, I immediately wished I hadn't when my head felt like it had been filled with lead, the heat from the fire burning the last of the oxygen in the room.

Samira's breathing became laboured and her coughing became faster and more frequent and hearing her like that made my heart feel like it was trapped in a vice. My stomach did back flips and my arm gave out, making me fall back on my side. My last image of Samira was her pale face glistening with sweat and blue tinged lips mouthing words to me as her brown eyes glazed over.

The fire spread to the wooden desk and sparks flew from the computers as they overheated. My vision darkened and I sent a silent prayer, I don't know who I was praying to, I had never really been big on religion. I guess I was praying to my dad who my mom had told me was dead. I sent a prayer to her too, telling her I'd see her soon.

I felt tears run down my face when a strange voice called through the darkness taking over my mind.

"PERCY! I FOUND THEM!"

Then darkness claimed me.

* * *

><p>Hades stalked back into his throne room, the silver orb still floating in the middle of the room.<p>

_Leave it to Persephone to waste my time asking about which flowers to put in the fields of punishment that won't ruin the 'Punishment' part of it. She should have known that only dead flowers work._

He heaved himself up the steps and sat heavily down on his throne, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple in irritation. _Why did I marry her again?_

**BLEEEEEP BLEEEEEP BLEEEEEP!**

The alarm ripped through the deathly silence of the underworld and Hades darted his eyes to the silver orb which had turned a blood red. He jumped to his feet, knocking over a skeleton which was scrubbing one of the steps and pointed the palm of his hand at the orb, dragging it over to him.

Hades placed his hand on opposite sides of the orb and glared into it. He didn't have to look very far into it to see what the crisis was with his half-blood daughter.

Rhia and her friend…whatever her name was…were lying unconscious in the middle of a fire.

Rage boiled through Hades veins like magma in a volcano but it instantly cooled when it was replaced by worry. _What is wrong with me! I'm the lord of the dead, I don't worry!_

A blur moved around the edge of the orb…no, two blurs. A moment later the fire in the room was put out by a huge wave of water that seemed to be controlled since it carefully avoided the computers.

A flowing low pitched melody blew into the room, literally. A wind stirred in the room and pushed the smoke into the corridor as the two blurs ran into Hades vision. He instantly recognised the black hair and green eyes of his annoying nephew.

_Of course_, he sighed,_ why is it whenever there's trouble __**he's**__ there _

The second blur, which Hades recognised as the satyr Grover who had accompanied Percy during his last visit to the underworld, pulled out some nectar and lifted Rhia to a sitting position.

Though Hades would never admit it, he was relieved that the two imbeciles had arrived…not just for the fact that they could have died, but also because this meant they knew Rhia was a half-blood. Meaning she would be taken to camp and not back to the orphanage.

"Perc!" He saw Grover call as he checked the other girl.

"Yea G-man?" Percy replied. Hades never did understand why they nicknamed each other. It was just strange.

Grover lifted the second girl into his arms "This one needs an ambulance"

"Is she?" Percy asked, fear evident in his voice.

The satyr shook his head "No, but she's mortal so we can't give her any ambrosia or nectar"

"What about this half-blood?"

"We'll have to get her better treatment from the Apollo kids at camp. By our info she's an orphan so there are no parents to ask about her godly parent, but that also means there's no mom or dad to tell them where she is. The police will be looking for her if she just disappears"

Percy seemed to think about that for a second "Then we'll wait here until the fire brigade comes after that we can leave the mortal for them to take to hospital and bring the demi-god with us"

Grover hesitantly set the mortal girl back down on the ground taking care with her head "But the police'll launch a search for her if she just disappears"

Percy sighed "Then we'll fake her death"

Hades stared at his nephew through the orb like he had just said 'Then I'll eat a bag of marbles and juggle rabid squirrels'

It seemed Grover was staring at him the same way "Have you lost the seaweed in your brain Perc?"

Percy lifted Rhia up bridal style which caused Hades rage to return "Maybe, but the plan's gonna involve blowing up another part of a school"

Grover nodded "Yep, you have"

"Look, bring the mortal to the closest exit. The fire brigade will probably come in through there, I'll use water to put out the fire and keep it at bay in that corridor. Then you can use your pipes and make this room cave in. The police won't be able to check the rubble because of the fire and by the time that's put out, they'll just assume that her body's been burned to ashes"

"You've been hanging around with Annabeth WAY too much"

And with that, the two friends left the room carrying the girls and commencing with their plan and leaving a god of the dead waiting for it all to go up in flames. Pun not-intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to the people who favourited and alerted my story in the first chapter.<strong>

**Remember to Review, that's the only thing that is kept track of.**

**Any suggestions or ideas are welcome.**

**Nico: You're too nice to be a daughter of Hades?**

**Me: No, It just means I'm not a daughter of Ares**

**Nico: But since when does a daughter of the god of death say "Thank you"?**

**Me: *Sticks his head in a greek vase* Shut up Nico**


	3. I arrive at Camp

**I arrive at Camp**

Okay, I'd like to say I did something awesome when I woke up being carried by a strange teenager away from a burning school like punch him in the face and beat him up…the truth is I screamed and passed out.

The good thing is that I reacted better when I woke up a second time. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get the fuzz from my brain. I noticed that something was in my mouth and I assumed it was a straw because I was drinking what tasted like liquid honey comb ice-cream. I turned my head and saw that I was lying on a bed in what looked like one of those wooden infirmaries you'd see in the summer camp movies. You know, wooden plank floors, log walls, log bed stead's, ceiling fans and giant windows with white, see through curtains that looked like mosquito nets.

"Is she okay?" An oddly familiar voice asked.

I looked up to the door at the bottom of the rectangular room to where a double net door was and saw a boy and a girl talking to another boy.

One boy had black messy hair and sea green eyes and was wearing green jogging bottoms and what looked like a bronze breast plate over a singed white T-shirt. The REALLY weird thing was that he was holding a ball point pen like it was a deadly weapon.

The girl had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. She wore ripped light blue jeans and an orange T-shirt with words on it that I couldn't make out since she was turned to the side and black sneakers. A dagger hung from her leather belt and a baseball cap was tucked into her jeans back pocket.

The last boy had pale blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue unbuttoned football jacket that showed another orange T-shirt with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' on it. Weird name for a camp. He had beige shorts that seemed suited for the hot summer we've been having lately and some kind of Greek styled sandals. He was flipping through some papers on a clipboard like he was looking for something…which he probably was.

"Well Percy" He began in a deep but gentle voice "The nectar's healing her up really well…but how are you planning on telling her that the world thinks she's dead?"

At that moment, I swear my heart stopped. Dead? There's no way I'm dead….I mean 'Hello?' I'm looking at them, I can hear them and I can feel my heart beating in my chest. So why would the world think I was dead when I'm alive?

Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably "I'm uh….working on that…."

The girl rolled her eyes and punched Percy's arm "Knowing you seaweed brain, I'll be the one to tell her"

Percy took his arm from his neck and put it around the girls shoulders "Thanks Annabeth"

Okay this was getting way too weird and gross, time to break it up and get some answers.

I kicked the covers off my legs and slid them over the edge, pushing against the pillow to help me into a sitting position.

The boy with the blonde hair must have heard me because he immediately threw his clipboard onto one of the unoccupied beds and ran over to me, kneeling down on one leg and telling me I need to lie down.

"I'm fine" I told him, I didn't mean to cut him off rudely but right now I just wanted some answers.

"But you need some more rest-"

"Case, she'll be fine" Percy told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and helping him up.

Annabeth sat down on the bed opposite mine "We'll take it from here"

Case nodded and turned to walk out the door at the end, grabbing his clip board on the way out.

When he left I turned back to Percy who had taken a seat beside Annabeth. "Are you gonna give me answers or do I need to ask first?"

Percy nodded "What do you want to know?"

"Oh I don't know…" I began sarcastically "Maybe we could start with where I am?"

Annabeth looked me dead in the eye, which was kinda freaky with her grey eyes that looked filled with too much wisdom for someone her age "You're at a camp, a camp for special kids like you"

"You mean ADHD? Or just plain weird?"

Percy let a smile slip "Trust me, I've been there before. Get kicked out of schools every year, teachers hating you and treating you like you're a disease, stuff happening that you can't explain because no one would believe you?"

Okay this is just getting weird, they've known me for what….a minute and a half and he's acting like he knows everything about me….which he kinda does "Yea, something like that"

"We've all been there" Annabeth told me with a smile "Everyone in this camp has"

"I seriously doubt that" I told her honestly.

"This camp is called Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth began.

"And it's for, surprisingly, Half-bloods" Percy finished.

My eyes widened. These people were crazy "Half-bloods? Like Severus Snape in Harry Potter?"

Annabeth sighed "That's the Half-Blood prince. They're not the same thing"

Percy looked between the both of us, completely lost "The what of the who?"

"Never mind, we're getting off topic"

"I'll say, so you were saying something about half-bloods?"

"Uh, right. Anyway a half-blood is also called a Demi-god" Annabeth continued

"Like Hercules and Perseus?" I asked.

"That's me" Percy said, raising his hand.

Annabeth grabbed his arm and pulled it down "Percy is named after Perseus"

"Oh…that's cool" I told them with fake enthusiasm….though in truth I was totally confused.

Annabeth seemed to see that I was confused and asked "What do you know about the story of Perseus?"

I shrugged "There was a king who tried to take on the gods by destroying their temples and statues. Then Zeus decided to punish him by making the kings wife pregnant with his son who then became Perseus. The king tried to kill his wife and Perseus but somehow Perseus survived and then grew up as the son of a fisher and trained to become a hero"

Annabeth nodded "More or less"

Percy carried on "Perseus was a Half-blood and trust us, the gods haven't changed much since then. They're still having kids with mortals who grow up to become half bloods. Satyrs are sent to schools to find half-bloods and bring them safely to this camp"

"Woah woah wait!" Okay, I know where he's going and I don't like it "Are you saying this is a camp for the god's kids…that's not possible. One, The Greek gods don't exist and two, you said this is for kids like me!"

Annabeth put a hand on my knee "We know this is a lot to take in, but the gods are real and you are a half-blood"

"The gods used to be on mount Olympus in Greece, but then as civilisation moved, so did they. Now they're here in America" Percy continued.

I grabbed the skull on my necklace and took deep breaths…..then something popped into my head.

"Samira, what happened to Samira?" My voice grew higher with each word as panic rose inside me.

Annabeth turned to Percy who looked me in the eye "Relax, she's safe in hospital and recovering"

I sighed in relief and loosened the grip on my charm, closing my eyes to relish the moment of calm knowing that my friend was safe.

"Which brings me to the next thing" Percy said, cupping the pen in his hands and string down at the wooden floor.

"What?"

Percy refused to meet my eye "We had to make the world believe-"

"That I was dead" I finished, remembering their conversation with Case earlier.

"Yea" Percy nodded

My grip tightened again "Why?"

"We had to get you to camp and since there were no parents to tell you were here, the police would be looking for you and would believe you had something to do with the fire. Making it look like you had died in the fire was the only option"

I put my head in both my hands. This means that Samira, Laura and Aine from the orphanage all think I'm gone and I can never see them again, not a text, call or even a letter. Geez this sucks.

"Okay" There's no point in wallowing in self pity "Say for a minute, that I'll believe you about all…this. What now?"

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"I Turned 13 in February" I answered.

"Then your godly parent should claim you tonight" Annabeth answered "After the last war with the Titans, Percy made the gods swear on the river Styx that they have to claim their children before the child turns 13. Guess you'll be claimed by tonight"

"Claimed?"

"Usually it's your parent's symbol above your head, like mine was my dad's trident" Percy answered

"So your dad's Poseidon?" I asked

"Y-yea, how'd you know?"

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out a black iPhone case with a flame design on the back with small fake yellow and orange gems. I unclasped the top and pulled out a giant pack of cards from my favourite card game.

"Mytho-magic cards" Annabeth said

I nodded "Yep, best game ever invented. Except for the fact that Dionysus' attack is so weak. I mean he can choke monsters with grape vines and use alcohol to heal wounds of infection!"

Then for the weirdest reason ever, Percy burst out laughing "As if Mr.D would ever use his wine to heal someone! But I think he'll like you"

"Excuse me?"

Annabeth stood and leaned over to put a hand on my shoulder, her clay bead necklace swinging down from her neck "Since you're healed, I think it's time we introduced you to Chiron"

* * *

><p><span>Next Chapter: <span>**I play catch with a fireball**


	4. I play catch with a fireball

**I play catch with a fireball**

Alright, so up to now I'd had an argument with my teacher, got trapped in a fire, woke up in a strange camp, found out the world thinks I'm dead, been told that one of my parents was a Greek god or goddess and now I'm on my way to meet Percy's old Latin teacher and a god who's been put in charge of this camp because he chased some off limit wood nymphs. I'm probably gonna need therapy after this.

Case gave me a football jacket like his so now I looked like a sports athlete wearing punk boots. The jacket went surprisingly well with my purple T-shirt though.

We walked across a plain of emerald green grass and a golden sun hung overhead. It was so sunny despite the fact that it's only March. The smell of strawberries just gave the place a sort of summer like feeling.

We reached a place with what looked like a row of small weird houses around a hearth and a volleyball area where a couple of kids were playing, I spotted Case among them as he jumped and hit the ball over the net. A group of girls were lounging around the hearth with magazines and make-up mirrors, no doubt gossiping. I'd seen their type in school but I'd never seen boys joining in with them, these boys seemed perfectly comfortable there and no one gave them strange looks, so I guess it's normal.

I nearly threw-up when one of the boys winked at me and sent me a 'Charming' smile. Annabeth put a hand on my shoulder and I turned my attention back to her.

"Kids of Aphrodite, Goddess of love" She explained "Ignore them. And those are the kids from the Apollo cabin" She explained, waving at the kids who were playing- Wait a sec?

"Basketball?" I said out loud as one of the girls tossed the ball into the net.

"Yea" Case came up from behind me panting, his face red and his forehead beaded with sweat so the tips of his blonde hair was sticking to his face. I can't believe I didn't notice him coming over. Stupid ADHD.

He didn't seem to notice me mentally scolding myself and continued "Something the kids in the Hephaestus cabin made, watch" Case walked past me and went over to a control panel beside the basketball area that I didn't notice before. He pushed some buttons and then the basketball court shimmered and I blinked a few times encase I was imagining it. When I opened my eyes again the basketball court had vanished and was replaced with a miniature football pitch.

"Woah" Was my intelligent response

Case gave me a smile that made me feel instantly better "Yea we owe them big for it-"

"PLAY TIME!" A deep voice came from the cabins.

I turned and yelped when a Cyclopes came running over. Everyone was laughing and Percy was waving him over. He turned to me "Oh Rhia, this is Tyson my brother"

Brother?

"Yea, you can see the family resemblance" Another voice came from the arena, I turned and saw a big, mean and scary looking girl with stringy brown hair wearing an oversized camp T-shirt under an army camouflaged jacket with ripped jeans and army boots. Though something told me the jeans weren't ripped when they were bought.

Percy groaned "What is it Clarisse?"

Clarisse smirked and put a hand on her hip "Just wanted to tell you Prissy that capture the flag is on tonight after the camp fire"

"Capture the flag?" I asked, I felt stupid not knowing that since a spark in Percy's eyes told me he was secretly excited about it.

Clarisse turned to me, catching my eyes in a glare. A couple of kids stepped back but I held my ground and glared back.

Clarisse looked as surprised as everyone else that I didn't crumple back but she shook it off "A newbie huh?"

"What's it to you?"

Clarisse snarled "Watch your mouth, I think the kids of Ares need to show you some respect" She punched her fist in her open palm as a couple more kids appeared behind her.

I leaned on one foot and crossed my arms "Look, I don't care who your father is. It doesn't matter who your parents are. Only who you are and all I see is a bully who can only fight when she has a bunch of even uglier idiots with her"

A strangled laugh came from my side which I knew was Percy though my focus was on Clarisse's darkened face. Then suddenly it lifted in a devious smile. "Tyson" She called.

Tyson flinched and took a step behind Percy.

Clarisse smile wider "You're going to play a game with the new-"

"The name's Rhia boar breath" I yelled. I'm really starting to hate her.

This time Percy didn't even try to hide the spluttering laugh that sounded slightly like a choking fish.

Clarisse's face turned bright red though I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. She sharply turned back to Tyson "You're playing catch"

Tyson immediately forgot about his fear and looked at me with that kind of smile you'd see on a child who was promised a new toy. "Really?"

I shrugged. It was just catch. "Sure why not"

Case sent me a warning look before turning on his heel and putting another code into the panel. This time the miniature football pitch shimmered like a static picture. The pieces linked together almost instantly, revealing a rectangle area of beige sand with white lines painted around the edge. There was another thick white line painted across the centre separating the area into two large squares.

Tyson picked up a ball that looked about 3 times the size of a basketball and walked into one of the squares. I looked down at the jacket and slipped it off my shoulders, grabbing the sleeves and tying it around my hips. Tyson nodded to the other square across from him and I walked to the centre of it.

Everything seemed normal. I don't know why everyone is looking at me so worried. It's like they'd never played a game of catch before. Tyson throws, I catch and throw it back to him then we continue until someone misses it.

Heat hit me and I brought my focus back to what was going on and my stomach sank, Clarisse was holding a torch that was flaming with a flickering green fire and now the ball was in flames!

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked taking a step back from Tyson who was looking at me confused. Completely unfazed by the fact that he was holding a deadly projectile that must have been like a gazillion degrees hot!

Clarisse smiled so big I thought her face might break in half "Playing demi-god catch, sorry but our last heatproof glove was broken. You'll just have to do with your hands"

"Now wait a minute" They can't honestly expect me to catch that.

"What, are you backing out?" She asked me with fake curiosity, though she had an evil grin on her face.

I looked nervously at Percy and Annabeth who were shaking their heads and telling me to walk out now before I hurt myself.

If I back down now it could take a lifetime before the kids at camp respect me…. "No" I told her through gritted teeth. She looked a little taken back at that, but just smirked and walked back to her group.

Percy stormed over to her and they started talking though I couldn't make out what they were saying. My brain was completely stuck on the green-flaming ball Tyson was holding.

I slipped into a left fighting stance that I learned in my ju-jitsu class, another thing I'm gonna miss.

Tyson was oblivious to everyone's worry and threw the ball in the air.

My legs tensed, holding me in place so I won't be knocked back when the ball blows me to smithereens… wait, why am I worried about being knocked back then!

Gravity took effect and the ball was pulled back down, leaving a trail of flickering flames above it. When it reached Tyson's head, he slapped it straight towards me.

My hand immediately went to my necklace while the other was pushed out to catch the flying death trap.

"Why'd you trick her into doing that then?" I heard Percy yell

"I thought she was going to chicken out!" Clarisse shouted back.

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna-

Then suddenly a bright light exploded in front of me and a force hit my stomach. Black spots exploding in front of me. I screamed as I was knocked on my back, my head hitting the control panel.

"RHIA!" Annabeth screamed as the spots grew, covering my vision.

Then nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong>** Grover takes a mud bath**


	5. Grover takes a mud bath

"I'll keep an eye out then" Hades said into the Iris message.

"Alright" Athena replied "Be wary, we don't know how powerful they could be"

"If they're strong enough to sneak into the Underworld then you have a right to be concerned. I however, do not" Hades replied "This is my realm"

Athena nodded, obviously not happy "I still advise that you keep us informed of any strange activity and-"

"Athena" Hades cut her off lightly, he had nothing against her. Except for the fact that she could be a bossy know-it-all who always had to be right and believe wisdom was the best of any power, essence, element, technology…..where was he again….oh right "I understand how you're feeling. We're all on edge. It's not every millennia we discover a power that matches our own. It's even more unnerving that we know nothing about this new enemy. But this is my realm and I will protect it"

_And I won't have Zeus poking his big nose here either._

With that, Hades swept his hand through the image, cutting off the connection before Athena could go on about her 'Wisdom that should never be questioned and especially during something this important' rants that she tried to phrase as a suggestion or question.

Hades sat down in his throne with a groan. Whoever thought being the god of the dead was easy needed to be turned into a chew toy for Cerberus.

There was a peaceful silence in the throne room as Hades closed his eyes to enjoy it…that was until a voice came from another room.

"What do you mean?" He recognised Nico's voice

"I'm not sure. One minute I was about to use a wave to knock the flying death machine away from her and the next, she was surrounded by some weird light" He heard the voice of Percy Jackson reply.

Hades stood from his throne and crossed the room, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He reached the door and opened it slightly, seeing his black haired son talking to his annoying 'Cousin' in an Iris Message.

"Weird light?" Nico asked scratching his head "Are you sure it wasn't the Greek fire when it hit her?"

_Someone was hit by Greek fire? Hmph, poor kid. _

"I'm sure, she was surrounded by some sort of white light, it surrounded her like a bubble and then the ball hit that, she screamed and was knocked back." Percy explained further.

Nico nodded "Then this Rhia girl must be something special"

Hades stomach went to his throat as he opened the door slightly further to hear what had happened to his daughter.

"She hit her head off the metal pole of the control panel and was knocked out. Case checked her over for burns and….well, nothing. It's like the fire didn't even touch her but she was knocked back"

"Maybe it was the force of the ball hitting the shield?" Nico reasoned

Percy shook his head "No, she screamed because of pain. I should know I've done it enough times"

Nico laughed "Alright, We should ask the furies if they've ever heard of something like that"

Percy fake shivered "Those creepy bat ladies! Thanks but I'll stay in the safety of my cabin"

Nico shook his head with a smile on his face "Alright **I'll** ask them. See ya Percy"

Percy breathed a dramatic sigh of relief and put a hand over his heart "Thanks Nico, good luck with the old grump"

"That 'old grump' is my dad"

"Exactly" Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Later" The mist turned to droplets of water and fell to the stone floor.

Hades closed the door as Nico left the hallway and walked to Persephone's garden. Putting his back to it, he glanced at the lever on the wall beside a tiled hole and decided to do the only thing he could think of.

Pulling the lever, a mist of miniature water droplets shot from the hole as a stream of light shone through it, creating a rainbow. Pulling out a golden drachema he said…

"Show me Hestia, goddess of the hearth, Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

><p>Okay this was getting weird.<p>

I'm back in the library I was in when I fell asleep in Geography…wait a minute, am I dead? Nope I'm pretty sure if I was dead I'd be in hell instead of a dusty old library that even nerds wouldn't go into. And trust me, I would know since I'm one of them.

I walked up to one of the floor to ceiling bookcases, dust flying in the air with every step I took. I reached up to one of the shelves and pulled out a book that was covered with black leather. On the spine in gold lettering was **'Η Μεγάλη Προφητεία' **which for some reason I understood as 'The Great Prophecy' I opened it at the first page, thinking it would be a good read.

"GRAWWW!" A pale ghost of a monster shot out from the book. The head of a lion was out when I yelped and jumped back, dropping the book.

The book landed on its spine. Hitting off the ground and creating a crack in the tile before the force of the impact closed it.

"RHIA!" A voice called out of the darkness.

I turned my head and saw Annabeth sitting beside me with her hand on my arm. Then I turned back and saw I was back in the infirmary in the same bed as before. I was starting to hate that bed.

"What happened?" I asked Annabeth as I pushed myself up on my hands.

"Careful!" She said suddenly, rising slightly from her chair. Once I made it into a sitting position she calmed and sat back down.

"What happened, I mean- OW!" I shouted involuntarily as my hand shot up to the back of my head, feeling a good sized bump.

Annabeth put a hand on my leg "You hit your head off the control panel when you were knocked back" She explained.

Suddenly it came rushing back to me and I pulled my hand from my head and sat them on my lap, examining them both for any burns….nothing.

"Case and I already checked you over, no burns or bruises except for the lump on your head"

"How?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Percy announced, walking in through the door with a man in a wheelchair. The man had thinning hair and a curly beard. He wore a tweed jacket and when they reached the end of the bed I felt like I'd just been hit by a wall of solidified coffee smell.

Annabeth nodded at Percy and the old man as Percy pulled a three legged stool over from one of the other beds and sat at the end.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know how I'm alive!" I shouted again. I didn't mean to come off as rude, trust me, I'm happy I'm not dead or anything. But this was just plain freaky!

"We think it has something to do with your necklace?" Came a timid voice.

I turned back to the door and saw another boy….well, half-boy. From the waist down he looked like some kind of…I don't know, sheep? He had curly hair that had horns sticking out of the top and a light beard. He kinda reminded me of someone.

"Grover!" Percy waved. He turned to me with a smile which quickly melted when he saw my eyes on Grover's feet- or hooves… "Oh yea, Rhia this is Grover. He's a satyr. Like the one in your school"

I instinctively lowered my gaze to his chin. Desperate not to meet his eyes "Hey…..wait, what do you mean in my school?"

"Aaron in your school, He's the one who first informed us about you" Percy said.

"Aaron? You mean he's a satyr….that is so…..yea I don't know what that is" I told him truthfully. How would you react if you found out there was a half-goat kid in your school.

"Yep, Grover was my best friend in school. He pretended to be disabled…though he would run like crazy to the cafeteria during Enchilada day"

I had to laugh at that, It was just like how Aaron would always wait until after everyone had gone after lunch to collect all the aluminium cans. Everyone thought he was part of a recycling programme or something but I saw hit eat one of them once.

"Rhia?" Annabeth's voice brought me back to reality "Where did you get that necklace?"

I kept my eyes on my knuckles as I wrapped my fingers around the charm.

"I don't know…I've always had it. I know it has something to do with my dad…but I can't remember what" I sighed "I have a faint memory of him…it's only a small one, but I remember him and my mum putting me to bed and saying they loved me. The next morning, he was gone and I had the necklace" I don't know why I'm telling them this, I only ever told one person. And that person now thinks I'm dead.

"I see" This was the first time the man in the wheelchair spoke up. "Well, we shall ponder on this at a later date, until then, it is time for the camp fire. Annabeth, Percy, would you bring her?"

"Sure Chiron" Percy and Annabeth answered simultaneously.

Chiron backed up and turned his wheel chair to the door. Grover said something quickly to Percy who nodded. Grover then cast one last look at me before following Chiron out, his hooves clip-clopping on the floor boards. I lifted my head and kept my eyes on his back until they left.

Percy sat down on the bed edge and looked at me "Why are you hiding something?"

Annabeth palmed her face "Didn't Grover say to approach the subject _gently_?"

Percy looked unfazed "This is gently"

Annabeth raised her brows "Really?" She cleared her throat and spoke in a mocking way of Percy's voice "'Hi, I'm seaweed brain. Satyrs can read emotions and Grover knows you're hiding something, so what is it?' How is that gently?"

Percy looked at her "You have a better idea?"

"Actually I-"

"Helllooooooo?" I spoke up "I'm still here you know"

They stopped their conversation and turned to me

"Right" Annabeth began "Okay, what are you hid-"

"BLLEEEHHH!"

Percy jumped to his feet and pulled his ballpoint pen from his pocket "Grover?"

The doors crashed open as Grover ran in….covered in mud?

I couldn't stop the laugh at seeing him. I didn't have to worry about looking in his eyes because he was too busy blinking to get mud from them to even look me in the eyes. But what he said next made me instantly shut up as the tension in the room rose to an all time high.

"A-A furie! Outside the barrier!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: I have a seriously unwanted reunion<strong>


	6. An unwanted reunion

Percy and Annabeth ran out of the infirmary faster than I ever thought possible. Now it was just me and Grover…but not for long.

I jumped out of the bed again for the second time that day and saw that my boots that were in front of the bedside table. I grabbed them and began to pull them on.

"What are you doing?" Grover asked me warily.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" I asked him sarcastically, pulling on my second boot "I'm gonna find out what's going on"

"But that's a furie!" He shouted nervously chewing his nails.

I turned to him, exasperated "What are you? A goat or a chicken!" With that I jumped to my feet and ran out the door, jumping the steps.

What I had seen earlier was completely different. Instead of the smell of strawberry fields I could only smell burning from the cabin with smokestacks. Most of the satyrs were standing with the other kids as they looked at the top of the hill where a tree stood, a gold cloth of some sorts hanging from one of its branches. The sky was in twilight and the clouds a dark purple shade while the first few stars were appearing. I followed the kid's gazes and saw Percy and Annabeth on top of the hill.

I was about to go see what was going on when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a little girl about 10 with grey eyes like Annabeth's and blonde pigtails tied up with grey ribbons. She wore red shorts and an orange camp T-shirt.

"What's going on?" I asked her, she seemed like she would know more than me.

"A furie, servant of Hades" the girl answered, her gaze also on the hill. "Annabeth and Percy went up to see what she wanted"

"She?"

The girl nodded "It looks like they're talking to Alecto. By the way, I'm Hailey, daughter of Athena" She put her hand out for me.

I nodded "Rhia, daughter of….Charlotte" And shook her hand.

She giggled "I meant your god parent"

"Oh" my cheeks reddened a little "No idea, sorry"

"Really, but-"

"Rhia!"

I looked up and saw Percy waving me over. I could see the thing he was talking to and I instantly did not like her. I could definitely tell she wasn't human. She was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs. Her eyes glowed like barbecue coals and she had long talons. The weird thing was. She kinda reminded me of someone, making me dislike her even more.

I looked at Hailey as she gave me an encouraging smile and nodded up to the hill.

I took a deep breath and began walking up the slope. I could feel the other camper's eyes on me the whole time and heard some of them muttering to each other to each other behind their hands.

Once I'd reached the top, Percy stepped aside and placed a hand on my back, gently pushing me beside him.

"Alecto, this is Rh-"

"I know who she is" Alecto answered "And she already knows me"

Then she morphed. He wings folding into a leather jacket, her talons turned to bony fingers and she straightened up to appear taller. Her body hunched over slightly like a dinosaur and a mess of gelled back greasy black hair on the humans head. She looked up and I recognised the geography teacher.

"MR.O KANE!"

Alecto smiled slightly but-

"You're a woman?"

-Then her smile turned to a scowl and her eyes dropped slightly, looking un-amused and a little annoyed as she morphed back to her previous form.

I half expected to hear Percy laughing like he did earlier. But his face was set in stone, eyes locked on Alecto/Mr.O Kane. "So you're still posing as a half-blood's teacher" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"This was a _special _case. And this time I did not need to spy on her to see if she had a stolen lightning bolt or a helm of darkness" Alecto spat.

Percy lip lifted lightly, trying to form a scowl. But he fought it down.

"Huh?" I asked, again being completely clueless "Helm of darkness, lightning bolt, special case? What are you talking about?"

Alecto turned to me as I lowered my gaze to the grass to avoid her eyes. Though something told me I wouldn't see it, I didn't want to take the chance.

"I know all about you Rhia Brooks" It sent a shiver up my spine when she said my last name. I hadn't even thought about it in years. "Including what you _see"_

Percy and Annabeth simultaneously looked at me, making me feel more awkward. Three pairs of eyes, can't look anywhere except behind me.

Thankfully Alecto changed her interest to Percy "I also come with a message from Nico Di Angelo"

"Of course, he had to make an entrance rather than just used an Iris message" He laughed.

Alecto didn't laugh, smile or show any emotion. She simply stated "And I have the information you need about-"

"Rhia, go back down" Percy told me.

As much as I hated taking orders from someone else, I didn't argue. I just turned on my heel and sprinted down the hill, past all the kids and satyrs and almost rammed into Aaron.

"Whoa" He said in surprise as he placed his hand on my shoulders "What's going on?"

"P-Percy needed to t-talk with A-Alecto in p-private" I stuttered, geez I sounded so stupid!

"Calm down, what's Alecto doing here?" He shot a glare up at the hill.

"She/he said they had a message for Percy"

"She/he?" He looked at me and I lowered my gaze to his chin.

"Yea, turns out that century old bat is my old geography teacher Mr. O Kane" I laughed "I always knew he was a weirdo"

Aaron gave a soft laugh, Then shouted "What the Hades?"

I turned back and looked up at the hill, but nothing was wrong. Then I glanced back at Aaron and saw that he was wide eyed, staring at the forest.

Or more specifically, the giant black dog in the forest.

I was only looking at it for a few moments before someone screamed "HELL HOUND!" Several more people screamed as they ran to their cabins.

Aaron grabbed my arm and shook my from my trance, practically dragging me for a few metres before I snapped out of it and ran alongside him, his hand still on my arm.

"We need to get weapons!" He shouted over the sounds of screaming from other campers. "You know how to use them right?"

I nodded. We'd trained with wooden swords and nun-chucks in ju-jitsu. Though we'd only really started about two weeks ago.

He nodded and shot a look over his shoulder "Someone must have summoned it, most likely the Stoll brothers thinking it would be a good prank" he shook his head and returned his eyes to where we were running to. I noticed his face was slightly paler than before. I looked over my shoulder and saw the hell hound was following us!

"ARES CABIN!" A female shout came from in front of us. I looked up and saw Clarisse and her 'minions' with their weapons, they charged at the hell hound.

"They're insane!" I shouted

"Yep, that about sums them up" Aaron answered, then he suddenly stopped when Hailey ran up to him carrying a bow and some arrows. "Thanks Hailey"

"You're welcome" She gave them to him before running over to Annabeth who was charging down the hill with Percy.

"You ready?" Aaron asked, notching an arrow.

"I don't have a-" I was about to finish when a bright light caught my attention. I looked down at my neck and saw my necklace surrounded by silver light."What the?"

"Try it!" Aaron shouted, shooting an arrow at the hell hound which the Ares kids were attacking along with several other kids who were armed.

"Try what?" I shouted back at him, what did he expect me to do with a weird glowing necklace!

"Your necklace! Take it off!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but at this point nothing could surprise me.

I reached my hands around to the clasp behind my neck and undid the hatch, my other hand on the chain to stop it from falling off. As soon as I did, the charm slid down to the end and the chain grew and stretched into a blade while the charm extended into a silver handle with black leather wrap, a dark, obsidian stone embedded in the hilt.

I stared at the sword for a while, not believing that all my life I had been wearing a sword around my neck. Yikes.

"Yikes" Aaron said, stating the obvious.

"Yikes" I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next chapter:<span> Claimed by the dead**


	7. Claimed by the dead

**Claimed by the dead**

I ducked to the ground as the hell hounds paw swiped through air where my head used to be, a cold jet of air hitting, causing my brown hair to fly into my face. Apparently even the Ares kids could admit it when they realised they needed help. Bout time!

Though with this new sword, I felt invincible. Like I had drunk 20 cups of coffee. I could tell what was going on all around me, noticing every detail and my body reacting instantly to them. It's like how you're watching T.V and you don't think it, but you know you're breathing and blinking without having to give your body the command to do it…it just does.

I rose up on one knee and swiped the sword up into the hell hounds unguarded side. It howled before turning on me with angry eyes. Only now did I realise how bad an idea trying to stab an angry giant dog with a sword was. On top of that, I hadn't even met my target, only cut pieces of its fur.

For any children, when you first get a sword. Practise with it first instead of charging head first to fight a giant mutt. It's really different from the ones we used in fencing and ju-jitsu. And it doesn't work like in the movies when you first get one and immediately turn into a master.

I rolled out of the way as its back paw crashed to where I was crouching and jumped to my feet. Running back over to Aaron.

"You okay?" He asked, giving me a glance over which made me feel kinda uncomfortable. No one had really said it like that. It sounded like he almost cared.

I mentally shook it off "I'm fine, how are we going to fight this thing?" We both turned back to the battle as one of the Ares boys shouted in pain, being dragged away by another boy. I winced as I saw his leg bent at an awkward angle that's impossible to make unless it's broken.

"I have an idea, it seems to like you"

"Lucky me" I said sarcastically, still watching them as Clarisse was shouting orders at the other demi-gods while using her spear to block a paw swipe at her. As annoying as she is, even I have to admit she's brave.

"We need to trap it. It won't be able to fight back as much in a confined location…"

"The forest!" I shouted, I don't know how I knew but I just knew it would work, I just went with it "The trees would block some of its attacks, plus you guys know the terrain better, you'll have an advantage!"

"You mean we'll" He said with a gentle smile at me "You're part of the extended camp family now Rhia. We're in this together"

I know he's just trying to make me feel better… but all this talk about 'family' was just making me feel awkward. As far as I knew a family is just a bunch of people you're related too. Of which I have none. My mom was an only child and my grandparents died WAY before I was born. She and my dad are both dead. That's what I've know most of my life and it's gonna take a lot to change that. I pushed a strand of my hair from my blue eyes and behind my ear. I just nodded to him, my gaze on the battle as a group of Apollo kids shot arrows from their bows at the hell hound from the top of the hill. Case among them, he nodded to me before notching another arrow.

I nodded back to him. Catching movement from the corner of my eye and seeing Aaron sling his bow off his shoulder. "LEAD IT TO THE FOREST!" he shouted to the Ares cabin. Clarisse glared over at him, clearly not happy with taking orders from a Satyr, but she must have realised he had a plan so nodded and repeated the order to her cabin, they charged to the forest. The hell hound following them a few meters before stopping and turning back to me.

_Okay, it's not going to follow them…it's focused on me, guess it __**REALLY**__ didn't want a haircut_, I thought…Adrenaline pumped through me as I made my decision….that's when I did the craziest thing in my life.

I ran.

Straight at the hell hound, Aaron shouting at me to get back. I changed direction and stopped in front of the forest. Waving my arms above my head to get its attention.

"Yo snarl face!" I shouted at it, unfortunately it heard me "That's right big, black an ugly. Over here!"

Okay…that was stupid. The hell hound barked at me, and when I say bark, I mean BARK! It made my ears pop. Then it ran full speed at me. I stopped waving my arms and my eyes widened as I realised what I was doing. Cold fear filled me. I was trying to lead a giant blood thirsty hell hound towards me?

That's when I made the mistake of looking in its eyes…

I saw it...the number 28042012

...I saw an explosion of golden dust, in the centre of the forest. Then I saw myself, holding my sword at point where the explosion began.

We were all in the forest.

I shook my head clear of the vision and chaged into the forest, the hell hound was closer than I thought I could practically feel the vibrations beneath my shoes as it bounded after me. I jumped over a rock and ducked under a tree branch that almost decapitated me. Stealing a glance over my shoulder and being met with giant sharp teeth didn't exactly help my fear at the moment.

I ran for few more minutes, my lungs screaming for air before I stopped. I recognised the smashed rock and the formation of the trees as the place I saw in my vision. Taking a deep breath I ran through the square made my four trees. Once I was out of it I turned to look at the hell hound.

It charged at me, seeing an easy kill.

Or so it thought, I smirked as it made the mistake of running through the square like I did...

...failing to notice the closeness of the last two trees. Only realising it when it's shoulders slammed into them. The dog, being the idiot that it is, continued to ram itself into the trees, trying to break them.

I raised the sword and charged at the hell hounds unguarded front, it tried to swipe at me but it's paw simply hit off the tree. My plan was working.

My sword stabbed right through the hell hounds heart just as Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Case and Aaron ran in. Then the hound exploded into a shower of golden sparks the I really did not want.

I stood there panting, trying to get over the shock of what I had just done.

A huge laugh came from Percy as he looked between me and the space where the hell hound was "You just...Woah!"

Even I had to give a small laugh at his antics.

But then I heard them gasp and the tension instantly changed. Then Chiron ran in.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. A guy in a wheel chair can't run anywhere. Well he wasn't in a wheel chair anymore. His top half was the same, but from the waist down he was a white stallion!

This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

And even he was staring at me, I kept my eyes fixed on the ground until I realised, they weren't looking _AT_ me. They were looking above me.

I looked up and gasped at what I saw.

Above my head was a sword with keys smelted into the the hilt. Around the blade was a floating helm of bones, all of it basked in a gold light.

I turned to Chiron for an explanation, but I was met with him kneeling, his voice telling he was still shocked.

"All hail Rhia Brooks, Princess of Ghosts, daughter of Hades. God of the dead"

only one thought crossed my mind...

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next chapter:<span> I jump the camp borders**


	8. I jump the camp borders

I turned the skull charm over in my fingers, looking up at the ceiling of the Hades cabin Percy and Annabeth had showed me to before they basically avoided me for the rest of the day.

When Chiron explained to me about the whole 'Claiming' thing and that my _dad _just turned out to be the god of the dead and the Underworld…I thought he had drunk WAY too much coffee. But the way Percy and Annabeth were looking at me the whole way back to camp made me realise they weren't kidding.

I've had enough of this. My parents are dead. It took me three years to finally get that into my head and I intend to keep it that way. The only good part is that I've found out why I see the numbers. Those stupid numbers. What kind of father would curse his child with seeing those!

I looked around the cabin. If the outside wasn't creepy enough, the inside would have freaked the living heck out of me. The only light was from torches of the green fire I had nearly been hit with before since there were no windows. The walls were made of solid obsidian, a huge black marble fireplace burned brightly across from the door. A spear and sword hung on a rack above it as a variety of daggers hung off the mantel piece. A book case pushed over to the far wall with several paintings of different scenes of death which for some reason seemed comforting to me.

I was lying down on the top bunk of one of the two bunk beds. The place looked gloomy, lonely and all around depressing.

And it felt like home, for some weird twisted reason.

But, deep down I knew that this could never be home. I'd been here for a day and I already felt like an outcast. Even Aaron and Case avoided me, during sword fighting no one would be my partner, no one would race me on pegasi and even the pegasi seemed nervous around me. It was like everything was screaming at me to leave, go back to my normal life at my normal school with my normal friends.

But then again…My brain decided to start thinking rationally…The world thought I was dead, it's not like I could just walk into school and act like everything was okay. There were bound to be questions, from the orphanage, my teacher, the police and Samira…Questions that I had no answers too. If I told them the truth, that my dad's alive and an immortal god and I was staying at a camp for demi-gods after being rescued by a son of Poseidon and a satyr, the best I could hope was being thrown in a Looney school.

Swinging my legs off the side of the bed, I jumped down onto the dark wood floor rather than bothering with the ladder and fell face first onto the bottom bed, sticking my hand under the pillow and pulling out my iPod. I turned on my back and untangled the ear plugs. Old habits die hard I guess, I used the touch screen to scan through the different songs and chose my favourite. Evanescence – Bring me to life.

The opening notes sounded in my ears as I put the plugs in. For some reason music helps me think. Now I needed it more than anything.

Okay, point one) I'm stuck in a camp with a bunch of weirdo's who believe in Greek Gods and half goat men, along with people who appear literally out of trees and water women who live in the water.

Point two) they apparently think my dead dad is the god of the dead and have decided to avoid me like I was the plague.

Point three) This is confusing, stupid and all around freaky and I want to leave.

Which brings me to point four) apparently the entire world thinks I died in a freak school fire.

Conclusion – I'm stuck in this camp, I can't leave and everyone's afraid of me. Yep, that about sums up the sucking reality.

I groaned when the song ended and flipped it onto the next one. Eminem – Mockingbird.

This song sounded so cliché considering the situation, Without realising it I began singing along to it.

"Yeah  
>I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now<br>but hey, what daddy always tell you?  
>Straighten up little soldier<br>Stiffen up that upper lip  
>what you crying about?<br>You got me

Hailie I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
>Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had<br>I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
>I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry<br>Cause you're scared, I ain't there?  
>Daddy's with you in your prayers<br>No more crying, wipe them tears  
>Daddy's here, no more nightmares<br>We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
>Laney uncles crazy, ain't he?<br>Yeah but he loves you girl and you better know it  
>We're all we got in this world<br>When it spins, when it swirls  
>When it whirls, when it twirls<br>Two little beautiful girls  
>Lookin' puzzled, in a daze<br>I know it's confusing you-"

I instantly stopped singing when I felt the hot tears flowing down my cheeks. I tucked my hand down into my sleeve and angrily wiped them away. What's with me? I've been thinking about my mum and dad more in one day then I have in the last few years.

Suddenly a light silver light filled the cabin as I raised my arm over my eyes as a shield. The light shrunk down into a bright ball on the floor, a gentle uncertain voice coming from it.

"Rhia?"

I gasped, the only way I wouldn't recognise that voice would be if someone cut off my ears.

"Pan?"

The light stretched and shrunk into the shape of a ferret. No you heard me right, a ferret. The light faded, revealing the silver ferret body, his sparkling chocolate brown eyes the only part of his body that had colour.

"Hey, What's the big girl crying about?" Pan asked in a wry voice as he jumped up beside me on the bed.

I laughed, Pan was the only one who could get me to laugh like that. "I-It's nothing"

"If it were 'nothing' then I wouldn't be here. You know I can tell when your upset"

"Ghost senses?" I laughed slightly at the personal joke we shared.

"Yea, ghost senses" Pan looked around uneasily, I already knew who he was looking for.

"She's dead" I told him emotionlessly, remembering the last time Pan had appeared.

Pan really tried not to look relieved by that, but he was failing….miserably.

"So…You got brought to the camp huh? Guess Hades will be happy about that-"

"You knew?" I Glared at him, my mouth hanging open. He knew this whole time and didn't say anything!

Pan flinched "Kinda"

"And I suppose you thought it better NOT to tell me?" I shouted.

"If I had then you would have smelled stronger"

"huh?" I asked confused, my anger forgotten.

Pan sat down and looked at me "I'm guessing I should start from the beginning?"

"The beginning would be good" I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, You know the monsters from Greek mythology?"

"You mean the Furies, Hydra, Chimera, Minotaur-"

"Yea" Pan suddenly cut me off, glancing nervously at the ground "Okay, so they're real like the Gods and they still exist"

"Okay, let's stop there. If what you're saying is true, then those monsters are WAYYYY dead"

"Monsters aren't like humans, they don't have souls so they don't 'die' technically"

I nodded "That makes no sense"

Pan nodded back "I know, think of it like this. When a sandcastle is built, someone kicks it and it crumbles to sand. But it doesn't have a soul so it can't die. The sand just waits until another kid comes around and builds another sandcastle"

"So…Monsters don't die, but they turn to dust and wait until they reform?"

"Exactly" Pan smiled at me. "When they're 'killed' they're sent to Tartarus until they reform. Then they come back and try to eat half-bloods"

"Eww"

"The monsters trace you by your smell-"

"But I shower every morning!" I protested.

"Not that way, think of it like this. There's a hygiene stink, that you wash to get rid of and then there's the demi-god stink that monsters can smell. They're two different types of stink"

"Okay" I nodded, sometimes Pan was too smart for his own good.

"The monsters track you by that smell and come to eat you, sometimes they do-" He smiled when I cringed "-and sometimes they get their butts smoked and sent to Tartarus"

"So that's like when I sliced that hellhound, it exploded into dust"

"You fought a hellhound?" Pan looked more scared than shocked "This is bad, it's already started"

"What has?"

Pan jumped down from the bed and scurried underneath it.

I shifted onto my stomach and hung my head over the side of the bed, looking under it "Pan?"

Pan ran through my brown hair that was hanging down onto the floor and looked around, before scampering back in.

"Pan, you okay?"

"We-I….You need to go"

"Say what in huh?" I asked leaning back up onto the bed, my voice being affected by the shock.

Pan came back out from under the bed, dragging the handle of a backpack between his teeth. I reached down and lifted it up, also lifting him. I held out my hand as he dropped into it.

"I need to get you out of here now!"

"Tell me why?"

Pan shook his head "Let's just say something big is coming, and I don't want you to be here during it"

"What's coming?" I asked him, shaking my hand slightly.

Pan looked at me incredulously "You mean you haven't seen the numbers?"

I looked down "I've been trying to avoid it"

Pan nodded, looking me dead in the eye. His eyes were the only ones I couldn't see them in, looking into them made me feel almost….normal. "They're all the same, for most of the kids here. We need to get you out of here or…"

I nodded "But we can't, Percy made everyone think I'm de-"

"I know, but we'll have to work around it. We'll figure it out" Pan told me, his voice filled with determination. "I know you hate it here, trust me, nothing can be changed. All those kids….they'll….I don't want you to be among them"

I lowered my hand down onto the bed and let Pan climb off onto the mattress.

"So…what do we do?" I asked him, gripping the strap of the bag

"We can get in a plane and get out of the country, I have a few ideas…but first we need to leave"

I looked around at the cabin as I shouldered the pack, it seemed less homely than it did before. I grabbed my iPod and slipped it into the jackets pocket. The Jacket…Case's jacket.

I opened my palm in front of Pan, he jumped on and climbed up my arm, sitting on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and stood. Making my way over to the door, looking around once more…

"I should at least leave a note or something" I thought out loud. "Then they'll know not to follow"

Pan nodded sadly and used his hand to pull across the zip, reaching down and pulling out a note pad with his teeth along with a pen.

"Thanks" I clicked the top of the pen and wrote, when I finished I gave the pen back to Pan and tore off the page from the pad, setting it on the pillow of the bed.

"Ready?" Pan asked, taking the note pad and putting it back into the pack before zipping it closed again.

I nodded "Ready"

With that, I opened the door and we stepped into the cold night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter:<strong> Meet my dead friend


	9. Meet my dead friend

"Rhia?" Case called as he knocked on the door of the Hades cabin "You okay, you missed breakfast…Rhia?"

Case cast a nervous glance up at the skull that hung over the door, it's empty eye sockets seeming to follow his movements. He gulped and gripped the gray doorknob, with a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. The inside was even creepier, how the Hades Rhia could sleep here, he had no idea.

"Rhia, where are you?" Case stood in the centre of the cabin, his footsteps echoing off the wooden floor. The cabin was basically deserted…then he saw the paper.

With a confused expression, Case grabbed the note and read.

'_To…well, whoever actually came looking for me,_

_Something's come up, I can't stay in camp. Don't worry (Not like you will) I have a friend with me and he seems to know what he's doing, don't follow me. There's no way I can just stay in a camp while the world, my friends, everyone thinks I'm dead. I have to leave, I'll be fine._

_Rhia'_

Case read the note over again, shock clearly written on his now pale face. Something in the back of his mind remembering what had happened to the last kid who had left the camp. Case dropped down to his knees and looked under the bed, seeing the emergency supply pack missing. Percy and Annabeth had decided a few months ago that every camper should have an emergency pack in their cabin encase of an emergency and they needed to evacuate the camp on short notice.

Standing up, he clenched the note in his fist. A million scenarios of what could be happening to Rhia running through his head.

Turning on his heel, he sprinted from the cabin, running straight to the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

><p>I reached up and pulled the jacket hood further over my face, keeping my face pointed down onto the sidewalk.<p>

Okay, note to self. When trying to avoid being seen, do NOT go into a town.

I risked a glance up and saw the shops towering over me, a bus drove down the road on my left. The sky was cloaked in grey clouds, blocking out the previous sun and leaving an ominous, dark feeling. I don't know if it was just me or…

"Pan?" I turned to the ghost on my shoulder.

"I know, I feel it too. Just keep your head down, I'll keep an eye out" Pan looked around us. I couldn't see anything wrong though. We were sitting on a bench in a courtyard of the town, shops towering over us in all directions and a big black metal ball statue that was being held up by a black stone man and a black stone woman. I'm guessing it had something to do with gender equality or something. The ground was paved with beige square stone tiles, the area was almost completely deserted apart from me, Pan, a group of teenage boys who were hanging around the statue and a man who was sitting on another bench across from us reading a newspaper.

My mind wandered back to the first time Pan had appeared, back when my mum was still alive.

* * *

><p><em><span>7 years ago…<span>_

_Rhia sat on her single bed in the small bedroom of the small two bedroom apartment she shared with her mother. In front of her, open at the page of ancient gods, was a book on Greek mythology her mother had insisted on her reading._

_She kept glancing out the window at the group of children playing with a ball in the car park. She wanted to play with them, but her mum hardly let her outside. She couldn't go outside without her mother, go to the park, the shops, walk to school or even go onto the balcony without her._

_What she really wanted was one of those friends she saw people have on TV._

_Suddenly, the room filled with a soft silver light. When it cleared, a white ferret appeared at the end of her bed._

_"Hi" It said_

_"He-hello" Rhia said back, her six year old mind still trying to process what was happening. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm….um…" The ferret looked around the room in thought before turning back to the girl and shrugging._

_"You don't know your name?" Rhia asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion and causing her small plait to slip off her shoulder._

_"No, sorry" It replied, sitting down and looking at the book "What are you reading?"_

_"Nothing really, my mummy wants me to read it…but I just like the pictures…Are you sure you don't know what your name is?"_

_The ferret nodded "I can't remember. Do you know what it is?"_

_Rhia shook her head, then turned her attention back to the book where a picture of a man with furry legs and horns stood with in a forest with many different animals. On the top of the page, in big curling letters was the word…_

_"Pan" Rhia read out loud, she looked back up to the creature "Do you want that to be your name?"_

_"Pan…" He said, trying the new word "I like it"_

_"Okay Pan, I'm Rhia" Rhia held out her hand as Pan nuzzled against it. Her first friend._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory "Anything?" I asked him, drawing a sketch of the statue on my notepad so I wouldn't look suspicious to anyone.<p>

"Y-yea, let's go" Pan said, tripping over the first word.

"What is it?" I stood slowly so Pan wouldn't slip off my shoulder and started walking away from the courtyard, noticing the padding of footsteps behind me.

"The teenagers, they were looking right at you" Pan whispered back, his voice shaking.

I shot a quick look over my shoulder and sure enough, they were following us…and I did not like the look on their faces.

"What do we do?"

"We need to lose them….oh Hades, they're still following us"

"Calm down" Now's not the time to be panicking. "Let's go into one of the shops and lose them there"

I didn't wait for Pan's agreement, instead I ducked into the closest shop which luckily was one of those huge clothing stores you would get lost in as a kid. And what was even better was that it was crowded.

Pan glanced anxiously behind us and sighed in relief "Okay, It looks like they won't follow us in here. Let's go out the back way just in case"

I nodded and walked through the shop, past racks of clothes and a bunch of women who looked too caught up in their shopping to give me a second glance. That was fine by me, the fewer eyes on me, the less chance of being recognised.

We walked past the checkout area were the cashiers gave me a weird look but immediately went back to arguing with a man who sounded like he was demanding a refund on something.

Finally I could see two glass double doors leading back out into the street.

"Rhia…don't panic, just go"

"huh?"

"Those boys are right behind us!" Pan urgently whispered.

My knees instantly felt weak as I unconsciously ducked my head down lower, stepping up to the doors that slid open automatically. The door opened into an alley way, brick walls at least twice my height facing each other like a corridor without a roof. I turned the corner and was met with an even longer alley. What I saw next made my heart sink.

Four of those boys from earlier were leaning against the walls near the end of it.

I turned to head back when two of the boys blocked that entrance.

"Hey gurl, where ya think yer goin?" One of them slurred.

_Gods help me._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Next Chapter<span>**: Meet the Father


	10. Meet the father

I stared down at the ground, trying to act like I hadn't heard him.

My heart thudded in my chest so loudly I was afraid they might hear it, Pan was shaking so violently on my shoulder that I almost reached out to calm him.

"Oi!" One of the shouted, stomping forward "I'm talkin to yo-"

I felt his hand grip my left shoulder and instantly my reflexes kicked in. I reached my right hand over on top of his hand and used my left arm to elbow him in the gut. He doubled over and I spun around, twisting his wrist which I was still holding and kneeing him in the face. The boy dropped like a stone, lying on his back with a bloody nose.

"Don't just stand there, get 'er!"

Another boy charged me from behind. I elbowed him in the stomach and then brought my fist up at a right angle to punch him in the face. He stumbled back and I turned and front snap kicked him in the chest, sending him back into the wall.

"Woah!" Pan shouted in surprise "Where'd you learn that?"

"Ju-jitsu" I told him simply, turning to face the four other boys who were glaring at me. This is not good.

I slipped my right foot back and stood with my legs shoulder-width apart with my two fists raised in front of my face. The left-fighting stance that we'd learned to fight with in class.

I gulped "Bring it!"

One of them stepped forward with his fist raised. He charged me but I noticed he was totally off balance.

He took a swing at my face which I ducked and dodged, standing up behind him and pressing my fingers together in a spear head, I struck him on the side of the neck, hitting a pressure point and causing him to fall face first to the ground.

"Woah!" Pan cheered, a smile on his face.

I smiled too, this was the happiest I'd ever seen him. I turned back to the entrance of the alley "Who's…..next?"

They were gone, the exit was clear.

"Where'd they g…Pan?" I looked to me shoulder and saw Pan shaking violently, trying to push himself back as far as he could into the hood of the jacket.

"Pan?" I asked with slightly more force "What's wrong?"

"D-d-death…" He choked out "He…he's…"

"Who!" I shouted.

"I believe the ghost is referring to me"

I yelped and jumped, grasping the charm of my necklace in my fist, preparing to take out my sword. I turned to see a man with unnaturally pale skin and deep black eyes. He wore a black jacket over a black t-shirt. The fabric of the jacket seemed to shift and with a start, I realised there were faces in the fabric, faces stretched into tortured expressions, pulling and trying to escape from the jacket. It took some focus, but I pulled my gaze from the jacket and noticed he was also wearing black leather biker boots with black jeans. The man's black hair hung at the sides of his face, I couldn't tell whether it was greasy or simply gelled.

"W-who are you?" I whispered out, then I cleared my throat and forced out "What are you doing to Pan?"

"I have done nothing to the ghos-"

"His NAME is Pan!" I shouted at him. Whoever this guy was, I wasn't going to let him push off my best friend as some ghost!

I slightly regretted shouting it when the man's eyes sparked in rage. "He is a ghost. He has no name"

I glared at the man and repeated slowly "His. Name. Is. Pan. Or are you just too stupid to understand that?"

Okay, I'm not ashamed to say I screamed at what happened next. Seriously, how would you feel if you felt something grab your leg and you looked down and saw it was a shadow!

"Enough!" The man shouted, even the shadow froze before shrinking back into the wall. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that shadow was afraid of him. I gulped when he turned his gaze from the shadow, back to me. "You'd do well to show some respect"

"I-I o-only respect those who've earned it" I forced out, hating how small and pathetic my voice sounded "And I d-don't respect those who scare my friends"

The man averted his gaze to the ground, sighed and shook his head, I heard him mutter "Why is it my children are only ever friends with the dead?"

"R-rhia?" Pan whispered in my ear "C-can we g-go now….please?"

I nodded and started backing back the exit "Well uh, nice meeting you I guess…um, bye!" I turned to walk out of the alley when he said something that made me freeze.

"I notice you still have the necklace we gave you. It always was special to you, wasn't it, Thana?"

I suddenly got a slight headache, like something in my brain was trying to break out. "I-I don't know what you're-"

A slight laugh made my blood turn to ice. "Of course, you never knew your real name. Charlotte always called you Rhia…then again, your mother never liked that name. She always wanted to name you after a flower or a gemstone"

I turned to face the man despite Pan's protests. I focused on that cold face and suddenly an image in my mind shifted to match it. Like when you look in a window and see both the outside and the reflection behind you. I saw the man before me, and then I saw that blurred memory of my mother and father over my crib. This time the image was clearer, along with the man, my father's face.

My heart stopped and the air grew thick with tension. The only sound was Pan's panicked breathing and the heavy rain that continued to fall.

"Y-you're…no way…NO!" I screamed at him, even I was surprised, but rage just boiled up inside of me like a volcano waiting to erupt. "No, that…that's not-You're not-"

"Your father?" He finished, his cold dark eyes analyzing me. "Yes Thana, I am-"

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed "My name is Rhia and you are not my father, my dad is dead!"

"Well you're not wrong" He said completely calm. How could he be calm at this? I feel like punching a wall and he's just standing there completely at ease, for some reason that just made me feel even worse!

I shook my head, glaring at him as my eyes never leaving his face. "You're wrong, my parents are dead. They have been for years so STOP screwing with me!" I was never much of a curser, but this guy was practically tap dancing on my last nerve.

The man's face darkened "Calm yourself and control your power"

I opened my mouth to shout at him when I saw what he meant. All the shadows in the alley were tearing themselves apart, ripping away from each other and pushing together again before repeating, looking like giant shadows of tentacles shifting on the brick walls.

"Oh god…" All the anger washed away, leaving me feeling dizzy. The shadows suddenly stopped and shrunk back into their original form. "I…I did that…"

"The power of the Underworld" He said simply. "It lies in you"

"no…NO!" My hand dropped from my necklace. "I'm not a half-whatever you call it! I'm just…me, I'm not half god of the dead, I don't control shadows!" I started on a rant "I'm just a kid! I haven't even finished school yet! The biggest worry for NORMAL kids my age is what the questions on the next surprise test will be! I…I'm an orphan, my dad left my mum and ended up dead in a car crash the next day and my mum died the same way! AGH!" I yelled in frustration and clamped my brown hair in my fist, the pain in my head growing more intense with every passing second. "You're not my dad and I'm not gonna stay here and listen to you lying to me!" I yelled at him, turning on my heel and running from the alley.

**Next Chapter:**** I get a free lunch.**


	11. I get a free lunch

"Rhia! Rhia wake up!"

I tried to ignore the voice, forcing myself deeper into the comforting dark. Unfortunately the voice was persistent. And by persistent…I mean it jumped on my face.

"Ugh…Pan, ge' off…" I groggily blinked and shook the ghost ferret off my face. I whined when light assaulted my eyes and turned my head, burying it further into the pillow.

…wait, pillow?

I shot up and looked down at my lap, realising that I was laying in a king sized bed with a thick duvet cover over my legs. I examined the room and my mouth opened in shock. The room looked more like a penthouse suite, floor-to-ceiling windows framed by thick velvet curtains, light wooden floor boards with a large fluffy red rug. At the end of the room was a living room area with leather sofas around a glass coffee table, all facing a wall hanging flat screen TV.

"Uh…Pan, wanna explain what happened?" I whispered, thinking that whoever owns the room might appear at any minute.

"You mean you don't remember?" Pan asked, looking up from beside me in confusion. "I guess that's not surprising, you were half-asleep when we got here"

"Here as in, where?"

"A hotel, can't remember the name though…some flower or something…" Pan shrugged, jumping down from the bed and onto the carpet.

I kicked the covers off my legs and swung them over the side, seeing that I was wearing pressed mint green pyjama's with the words 'Camellia hotel' printed on the shirt pocket with a pink flower embroidered under it.

My bare feet touched the cool wooden floor and I watched Pan skirt across the room and jump onto one of the sofas, sitting on top of a red velvet cushion. I rubbed my eyes and walked across the carpet, the strands of fabric tickling my feet.

"So…how'd we…" I didn't need to say anymore as a look of understanding passed over Pan's face.

"Well, you ran away from…uh…him, for about an hour. Then you nearly collapsed outside the hotel. A couple of the workers saw you and brought you in, they searched the bag for any form of identification-"

I laughed and sat down on the other sofa "Great part about being a kid, no ID"

Pan smiled and continued "-But instead, they found this" Pan jumped down from the sofa and climbed into my back pack which had been leaning against one of the legs of the glass coffee table. He emerged a minute later with a green credit card in his mouth.

I reached over and he dropped it into my hand. "What is it…I don't have any cards?"

Pan shrugged and crawled out of my backpack "Don't know, maybe it was left by the last person in the Hades cabin…anyway, once they scanned that on, the machine nearly blew up!"

My eyes widened and I turned the small plastic rectangle over in my hands. There was no way this little thing could hold so much value that it would nearly blow a credit card scanner's circuits… I turned it over again and saw a picture of another flower, the words 'Lotus Casino' printed over it.

"They figured you were some kind of gazillion-heiress and brought you right up here to their best room…" Pan continued.

I smiled "I really need to stop making a habit of being unconscious don't I?"

Pan laughed and jumped onto my lap on the sofa. "Yeah, you'll give me a heart attack…you know, if I wasn't already dead"

It was my turn to laugh, I looked around the room again and noticed a clock on the wall. "12:38! I've never slept that long!"

"Well, now you have" Pan replied.

I rolled my eyes and gently brushed him off my knee and onto the cushion of the sofa. I looked around the room and suddenly a million thoughts assaulted me like my brain was trying to make up for the thinking time it lost while I was unconscious. I tried to sort them out and stood and started pacing the room.

"Pan, what are we going to do…It's not like we can stay here, they'll wonder where my parents are and where I got this!" I gestured to the Casino card "And on top of that, you said that monsters smell half-bloods right, and that the smells of children of the big three, Zeus Poseidon and Hades are even smellier!" I sat down on the floor. "Then why haven't any monsters attacked me?"

"Well…It could be the way you smell?" I glared at Pan and he shook his head "I mean, you positively STINK of death, it's definitely enough to put some monsters off. A daughter of the god of the dead plus hanging around with a ghost the entire day will do that to you"

"But…" I sighed "My dad's dead…he has to be, If he wasn't then why would he go this entire time and not tell me anything, not even a letter, E-mail or a phone call!" …

Suddenly Pan looked down at the ground in a guilty way and an awkward silence descended on the room. Even the warmth of the sun hitting my back turned cool.

"Pan…is there something you're not telling me" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well…It's…you're just...still getting around the fact that your dad is alive and…I thought…I just didn't want to add more and-" Pan gave up all together with his stuttering "I just don't want to make you feel even worse…you're already an emotional and psychological wreck as it is"

"I am perfectly fine!" I shouted, then silently scolding myself when I realised I just proved his point.

"You see!" Pan shouted back. He flinched afterwards and muttered an apology. "Sorry"

"S'alright…but…Pan, you have to trust me…I'd trust you with anything"

Pan nodded. "I know that but-…" He stopped suddenly and his ears perked "Someone's coming…two people...and it sounds like their pushing something…"

"You have got to show me how you do that ghost sense's thing" I muttered, wrapping my hand around the skull charm of my necklace which for some reason, was still around my neck. Readying myself to un hatch the clasp and turn it into my sword…yeah, I still can't get used to thinking of my necklace as a deadly weapon.

A knock on the door sounded into the room and I pushed myself up to my feet, brushing my hair down and standing straight. If they thought I was some sort of royalty, then I'll just have to act like it.

"Come in" I called.

The door pushed open and a man walked in, his blonde hair gelled to perfection and a fake cheesy smile on his face, his spotless clean black suit and purple tie making him look like some kind of talk show host.

"Good afternoon madam, I trust you are feeling much better?" He asked, clapping his hands together. I nodded and he smiled even more. "Well I thought you might be hungry, so I had the chef prepare a special dish for you"

The man turned to the door and another man in a similar suit pushed in a silver trolley with a platter filled with golden toast, spaghetti, eggs and basically any kind of breakfast food I could think of.

Just looking at it made my stomach cramp. I nodded again with a forced smile "Thank you"

"If it's not too much trouble miss, may we know your name?" The Blondie (As I call him) asked.

I looked at his chin, pretending to be watching his face. "It's considered rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first"

I had to push down the smile on my face when I saw him look flustered for a minute. "of-of course ma'am. My name is Kevin"

I tilted my face upwards and nodded "Kevin, alright. Well, if you would be so kind as to tell me where my clothes are?"

Kevin nodded so hard it looked like he was almost bowing. "Yes ma'am. You're clothes, if you could call them that anymore, were covered in dirt and we sent them to be dry-cleaned."

"I would like them back" I stated. Glancing over at the full length floor mirror beside the door. "Also, could I ask for a favour?"

"Yes miss, what would you like?"

I smiled, staring at my rats nest of brown hair and turning back to him.

"I'd like a pair of scissor and some black hair dye"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Fashion advice from the dead<strong>


	12. Fashion advice from the dead

**1st anniversary!**

**Hey guys, today is the 29th October, making it my first anniversary of Fanfiction! :D I've officially been a part of Fanfiction for a whole year! I'm updating my most viewed stories to celebrate, so enjoy!**

_**~Donakiko**_

* * *

><p>"I'm not coming out!" I yelled at Pan through the bathroom door.<p>

"Come on, how bad can it be?" His muffled reply came.

"Very bad!" I shouted back, feeling like an idiot. We'd finished breakfast, which Pan could eat too for some reason but I didn't go into it, and then Kevin had brought my clothes back up. We left and went down to a clothes store in the hotel, seriously this hotel had everything!

I grabbed some jogging bottoms and T-shirts but Pan started telling me that it wasn't such a good idea…something about being able to wear what **I** wanted and not what I was allowed to wear to school or anything. Suddenly a stupid thought about how much homework I would need to catch up on when I went back came to me, I pushed it down, knowing that I'd never go back.

"Do you like it?" Pan asked on the other side of the door.

I looked over at the full length mirror. It was a dark grey strap top with black net material that ended just above my elbows, the top's rim was pulled over black jeans and held with a studded leather belt. I wore mid calf black boots and had black open fingered gloves on. It looked….different, but felt natural. Like a second skin, probably not the best way to put it…

The biggest difference was my hair. I had a shower and cut it before dying it so black it reminded me of tar, it hung at different lengths around my face and neck, reaching down to just above my chin. Some of it hung over my left eye.

That's one of the funny things. When I look in other people's eyes, except Pan's…I see numbers…when I look in mine, nothing. I guess reflections don't work.

"Rhia? Are you okay?"

I shook myself out of my minds and turned back to the door. "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine. I do like it."

"Well then let me see!" Pan's excited voice reminded me of a five year old trying to get an early look at their Christmas presents.

"Alright alright, keep your tail on" I laughed, unlocking the door and walking back out into the hotel room. Looking at Pan who was sitting on the coffee table and staring at me with his wide brown eyes.

"Woah…" He breathed out, smiling. "You look awesome! Like a real daughter of Hades"

I cracked a smile, looking down at the clothes. "I don't think I can wear this in public Pan…people'll think I'm a Goth or something-"

"Who cares what people think…" Pan cut in gently. "It's not like their opinion's matter. Besides, we'll be avoiding large crowds so-"

"Till when...Pan, do you even have any idea where we're going?" I asked "'Case you didn't notice…I'm supposed to be dead by now, we get caught on camera, then what?"

"We'll get out before that happens" Pan said.

"But out where? We need to start planning this. What if these guys call the police or something?"

Pan sighed "You're really pessimistic, you know that"

I shrugged. "I prefer to call it, thinking of all the possible scenarios to prepare for them"

"Call it what you like, still counts as being pessimistic" Pan smiled.

I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him.

Pan laughed "Well, I was thinking about something else… you're gonna think I'm crazy aren't you?"

I shrugged and took a seat on the couch. "Well you haven't told me what you were thinking about yet so I don't know…but for the record, you were crazy to start with."

"Well, I think we should change your name"

….

"huh?"

Pan sighed like he couldn't believe I was so dense…which he probably did. "Well, Rhia Brooks is the girl who died in a school fire right? How do you think it'll look if you keep being called Rhia Brooks…it'll just make people suspicious"

"So what, we go through a book on baby names and pick one?" I smirked and shook my head wryly "Pan, I don't think other people can hear you, so what's the problem with you calling me Rhia?"

"I don't mean just me" Pan replied, jumping from the coffee table and on to the couch before climbing onto my lap. "It's just… well I was kinda hoping that _maybe _you wouldn't be travelling alone the whole time. I was thinking maybe we could meet with some other friends-"

I scoffed "Right, all my friends think I'm dead and my 'Best Friend' would still be in hospital being treated for a severe asthma attack on top of smoke inhalation"

Well, that's my happy thought for the day.

"I'm not talking about mortals" Pan pushed on, looking at me like he was expecting me to figure out the rest.

"… You want me to group up with other god kids?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" Pan smiled sarcastically.

"Ding ding ding!" I copied before looking at him seriously "Not gonna happen"

"Well why not? It's safer in groups, plus your scent is strong…monsters will find you really easily, at least with other half-bloods you'll have a better chance at fighting them-"

"Okay, there's two things wrong with that point….1] How are more demigods safer? It'll just make a bigger stink and 2] I don't plan on fighting ANY monsters!" I told him, gesturing with my arms for emphasis.

"1] You have a better chance of fighting off the monsters and 2] you may not have a choice" Pan replied. He sighed "Let's just forget it for now…we can leave tonight okay?"

"And go where?"

"Another hotel? Staying in one place for too long is dangerous"

I nodded "Alright…fine…But I wanna get dinner first before we leave, I'm craving ice-cream"

Pan laughed "Okay, we'll leave after your ice-cream"

I laughed with him on that…it sounded like we were discussing something casually over dinner that actually didn't affect whether I lived or died….okay, maybe I am a little pessimistic.

"Oh and Rhia?"

"Yeah?"

"You should probably get a jacket too…it could be cold and, the grey strap shirt….last season"

I threw my boot at him.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Pan wins a million dollars<p> 


End file.
